Where It All Began
by celestialwinters
Summary: "I had a great time tonight, Eli," She murmured, smiling. "Me, too," He said, and although it was the truth, he put on a fake smile, knowing that he would inevitably hurt her. Knowing he was no better than that low-life that had put him up to this.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't have any idea where this is going. It just kinda popped into my head so I wrote it. But it's most definitely going to be Eclare. :) So enjoy, little Eclare shippers! I hope you all still have faith, because I certainly am not giving up!**

**WARNING: Mild language.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi. But it'd be way sweet if I did.**

* * *

><p>"Dude," Eli Goldsworthy laughed, looking at his friend Drew Torres. "That's like, the third girl that's turned you down this week. You're losing your mojo."<p>

"I am _not _losing my mojo," Drew said, looking at Eli incredulously. "You can't just lose your mojo, right, guys?" He looked around the table at their group.

The guys all avoided his questioning stare. Drew swallowed.

"Well?" He demanded a little more loudly.

The guys finally muttered their thoughts, most agreeing with Eli.

"How is that even possible!" Drew wailed, letting his head fall into his hands.

Eli just chuckled.

"Got somethin' to say, Goldsworthy? Haven't seen you with a chick in awhile," Drew remarked, taunting his best friend.

"Yeah, well," Eli murmured, looking around the caf.

"Well what?" Riley prompted. It was no lie that the guys were incredibly curious about Eli's sudden celibacy. It was so unlike him to for so long without some fling.

Eli turned his attention back to them, meeting five pairs of curious eyes. "I don't know," Eli muttered, picking up his water bottle and uncapping it. "Just kind of decided I didn't want to be _'that guy' _anymore."

"'_That guy'?_" Owen piped in. "What the hell does that mean?"

Eli squinted his eyes, looking for the right words. "You know, kind of a... man-whore?"

The guys all laughed. "But that's you. That's who you've been since we've known you." Drew said, punching Eli's shoulder.

Eli shrugged, drinking some of his water. "Yeah, well," Eli muttered. "Anyway." He said, hoping someone would take the reins and change the topic.

"So who next then, Drew?" KC asked, more than willing to change the subject. Because he knew why Eli was suddenly giving up his active lifestyle. It had happened two weeks earlier, when Eli was feeling like he was on top of the world.

* * *

><p><em>"Dude, Jen? Nice!" KC laughed, high-fiving him on his latest conquest.<em>

_"Yeah, I know," Eli said smugly, pulling his foot up to the bench to tie his shoe. They'd just gotten out of basketball practice and were the last two in the locker room, so they continued the conversation they'd been having before everyone left._

_KC laughed. "I don't know how you do it, dude," _

_"Easy. I don't have a mom-zilla and baby at home waiting for me," Eli teased, shoving KC's shoulder as he stood up from tying his shoe._

_"Hey, now," KC warned, teasingly. "I get around puh-lenty, thank you."_

_"Oh, really?" Eli challenged, smirking._

_"Yeah," KC continued. "Like right now? Marisol." _

_Eli busted up laughing. "How do you manage that?"_

_"Hmm... "work" at Little Miss Steaks," KC said, winking._

_"And you don't know how _I _do it? You, my man, are obviously the master at this," Eli chucked light-heartedly._

_KC joined in as they pushed through the doors to the parking lot, the cool Canadian air washing over them. _

_They walked in silence for a minute when KC chucked to himself._

_Eli smiled, not in on the joke. "What?"_

_KC shrugged. "It's just... My first girlfriend, Clare, you know her?"_

_Eli shook his head no. _

_"Clare Edwards? Grade ten?" KC asked, searching for recognition in Eli's face. "Anyway," He continued, shrugging. "Total Bible thumper. Purity ring, no sex 'til marriage, the whole deal." _

_"And?" Eli asked, curious where he was going with this. _

_"It's just funny that I was with her, I guess. Ironic, really, considering..." He trailed off, referring to his baby-momma and little Guthrie._

_Eli laughed. "Yeah, I guess it sort of is."_

_"Wonder if she's changed?" KC mused. "I mean, physically she did, that's for sure," He said in an impressed tone, raising his eyebrows. "But otherwise, I wonder..."_

_Eli shrugged. "Wouldn't know, man." _

_By now, they'd reached KC's car, but he just stood beside it, fumbling mindlessly with his keys, scuffing at the pavement with his shoe. _

_"But maybe you _could_ know?" KC said finally, looking up, his eyes brightening._

_"Huh?" Eli asked, confused by whatever scheme KC had going on in his brain._

_"You're Eli freaking Goldsworthy." KC stated, trying to stoke his ego. "Wonder if you could get her to crack, you know?"_

_Eli saw right through that. KC was trying to challenge him. _

_"Yeah, right, dude. Not my game. I don't want to be the one to take some innocent girl's virtue." Eli said, laughing and he started walking backwards toward his own car._

_"Yeah..." KC trailed off. "Good idea. I mean, you probably couldn't do it anyway." KC egged him on._

_Eli sighed loudly, turning back to face KC. "Fine." He muttered._

_And even though he knew exactly what KC was doing, he gave in. What could it hurt?_

_KC smiled victoriously. "Great." He said, finally unlocking his car. "Let's just see how good you _really _are." KC taunted._

_"Yes, let's," Eli said, returning KC's challenging stare. _

_KC had some bigger scheme in mind, Eli knew. And he had every intention of figuring it out before he did anything._

* * *

><p>"I don't know, I was kinda thinking about that girl Katie..." Drew started, but Eli didn't hear them.<p>

He didn't process any of what they were saying, it was all just idle chatter in his ears.

He had something else occupying his mind.

Or more like some_one_ else.

Clare Edwards.

Where it all began.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know, I know, it's really short! I'm sorry. But I promise next chapter will be longer and better. This is just kind of a filler. But I hope you enjoy it just the same!**

**Follow me on tumblr: Lifeinwonderlandd**

**:)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Baby boy, that you?" Cece called worriedly as Eli stormed into the house, slamming the door.<p>

"Yeah, Cece, it's me," He muttered, trying to compose himself after the talk with KC.

_"You're Eli freaking Goldsworthy." KC stated, trying to stoke his ego. "Wonder if you could get her to crack, you know?"_

He thought back to their conversation. What was KC thinking? I mean, did he have some sort of vendetta against this Clare girl that he made out to be so pure?

_Why taint that? _Eli thought to himself, angry with himself for agreeing to try.

Stupid pride.

"Well hello there," Cece chuckled once Eli finally rounded the corner into the kitchen where his mother was working on dinner. "Bad day?"

Eli sighed, frustrated. "No, it's nothing." He said, with a dismissive wave of his hand, hoping she'd drop it.

She did. "Hm.. Okay." She shrugged. She didn't believe him, but she wasn't going to push.

She worked in silence, molding the hamburger meat into a loaf, as Eli scanned the refrigerator for a water bottle.

"Well, I'm gonna go work on homework," Eli finally said. He didn't actually have homework tonight, but he knew Cece wouldn't nose her way upstairs to bug him about what was _really _wrong if he was doing something.

"Okay, baby boy," She smiled. "Let me know if you need anything."

He smiled back before jogging up the stairs to his bedroom.

Unlocking his door, he squeezed in the little amount of space it would open with all of the things piled behind it.

He turned on his stereo, his favorite _Dead Hand_ song blaring through the speakers. He bobbed his head along to the beat, then plopped backwards on his unmade bed.

He was slowly drifting off when he felt a slight buzzing in his pocket. Groggily, he reached down, grabbing his phone and reading it through sleepy eyes.

_New text message_

_From: KC_

_She's at the Dot right now, if you're ready to make your move, Mister Player._

He couldn't have read that right. He blinked a few times to clear his vision, but sure enough, the words remained the same.

He quickly replied.

_Dude, I really don't know about this. It's kind of… crazy, don't you think?_

Not even a minute later, KC replied.

_I get it if you don't think you can do it, dude. It's cool. She wouldn't like you anyway._

Eli growled at this. Who the hell did KC think he was? Eli knew KC was playing his emotions, but for some reason, he couldn't help but go along with it. He texted back quickly.

* * *

><p>At the Dot, KC sat at a table a few away from Clare's, observing her as she read a book. She'd gotten so much more beautiful.<p>

I mean, he'd _said _that she was 'so much more' than the smart one back in grade 9, but who was he kidding? Miss private-school-uniform-wearing Christian girl? He didn't think so.

KC's phone alerted him to a new message.

_If she liked you, she'd like anybody._

KC smiled slightly at Eli's retort. _Playing into my hand, just like I thought he would._He typed a quick response, getting up to leave. He knew Eli would be here soon.

* * *

><p>Eli waited for KC's response, and took one final look at his phone before he stormed downstairs.<p>

_Then prove it._

Oh, he intended to.

"Hey Cece, going to the Dot to study, don't know when I'll be back!" Eli said hurriedly as he grabbed his coat, pulled on his boots and stomped out to Morty.

Little did he know, the girl of his dreams awaited him at the Dot.

Under the worst possible circumstances.


	3. Chapter 3

**Viola! Chapter 3! Sorry I'm not so fast on the updating. Hope you guys enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI. **

**Clare's POV for this one, by the way. Here goes!**

**Tumblr: lifeinwonderlandd  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Palahniuk?" A voice from above me inquired. I tore my attention from <em>Invisible Monsters.<em>

_Eli Goldsworthy? _

"Yes." I answered curtly, nodding. _This is some kind of trap to make me look like a fool._

He smirked slightly. "Mind if I sit?"

I quirked my head slightly, not understanding why he'd want to. "Sure, okay," I said dubiously, nodding at the chair.

I turned my attention back to my book, but I couldn't help but feel his gaze burning through me. I felt my face heat up despite not even looking at him.

Finally, I looked up. "So, _you _like Palahnuik?" I asked, putting emphasis on the fact that it was strange that he, of all people, had an interest in such great literature.

He feigned hurt, putting his hand over his heart. "That hurts! I read, thank you very much."

I raised my eyebrows at him, waiting for more.

"Yes, I like Palahnuik. In fact," He said, raising his hand to point at the book in my hands. "That one is my very favorite."

_Yeah, right. Nice gimmick, Goldsworthy. Think you'll reel my right in. Nuh-uh._

"Yes, well," I nodded. "It's my first time reading it, but it's okay so far."

"_Okay?_" He asked, obviously astonished by my word choice.

"Don't get me wrong, Palahnuik's great, but I'm more of a Jane Austen girl myself," I said, laughing.

"Jane Austen? You _would _be one of those girls." Eli said, laughing.

"Excuse me?" I said incredulously. "What exactly does _that _mean?"

"You know," He trailed off. "One of those romance-loving, prince-charming's-gonna-come-for-me kind of girls."

"So?" I asked as I stood up, feeling somewhat defensive. "Wait, you don't even know my name. You have no right to make such assumptions." I said, feeling ready to pack my things and leave.

"Whoa whoa," Eli said, eyebrows raising as he put his hands up defensively. "I didn't say it was a bad thing, Clare Edwards." He finished, putting emphasis on my name for good measure.

_He knows my name? _

"How do you know my name?" I asked, feeling a little weirded out by the whole situation.

"I have my ways," He smirked. _Of course that smirk would come back._

I bit my lip, gathering my bag and books.

"Wait," He said, standing as well. "Don't go. I didn't mean to freak you out or offend you or any—" He started, but I cut him off.

"No, no it's not…" I trailed off, continuing to put stuff away. My brain was scrambled by him, by this whole strange encounter. I checked my watch. _4:55. Mom wanted me home by 4:30. Shoot. _"It's just.. I'm running late and I really have to be home, like _now, _and this whole thing is just weird." I said, tucking a stray curl behind my ear.

"What whole thing?" He asked, his eyes narrowing as he stepped closer to me.

I stepped back, further putting distance between us. "Nothing. I had to be home like half an hour ago and my mom's gonna kill me," I explained, breaking for the door.

He trailed as close behind as he possibly could without stepping on my heels. He caught me by the arm right in front of the window to the Dot. "I'll give you a ride." He said simply, as though we weren't almost complete strangers.

I quirked an eyebrow at him, confused. I checked my watch again, exhaling upwards to blow my hair from my face. _4:58._ _What option did I have?  
><em>

"Fine." I agreed. "Let's go."

He smiled, an actual smile, rather than his trademark smirk. "Great, right this way," He said, motioning his arms toward his car like a gentlemen.

I walked the direction he pointed, going to the passenger side of a silver volvo and looking back at him expectantly.

He laughed, stopping one car back. "Ah…" He smiled wide, pointing to the black monster parked next to him.

"You drive a _hearse_?" I asked, shocked beyond belief. Who knew this guy was so full of surprises?

He smiled proudly. "Yep. Clare, this is Morty." He motioned to his hearse. "Morty, Clare." He finished his introductions.

"And it has a _name?" _Wow, this would not stop being shocking.

He laughed at my look of utter shock. "Get in, Edwards."

I tried to pick my jaw up from the ground and compose as I climbed into his hearse.

Hearse. Wow, this was going to be hard to get over.

He turned on the stereo, his screamo music blaring. I jumped.

"Sorry," He said sheepishly, turning it down to an acceptable level.

I gave him directions to my house, and then a somewhat comfortable silence fell over us, his music playing as background noise.

I watched his profile as he drove, admiring his perfectly shaped jaw and lips.

_Stop, Clare, _I chastised myself. _What are you doing? _

"So," His voice broke me from my reverie. "Why were you hanging out at the Dot for so long after school anyway?"

I bit my lip, this being a sensitive subject. "Uh.." I stuttered. "Well, my parents have been fighting a lot lately, so it's nice to get away from my house," I said softly, staring down at my hands in my lap.

He looked at me, his eyes flashing with regret. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked,"

I smiled. "No, no, it's really okay. I mean, it sucks, but whatever, right?"

He smiled slightly, looking lost in his thoughts as he drove.

After another few minutes of comfortable silence, he pulled up to the curb beside my house.

I sat still for a moment, staring at my house. So home-y looking from the outside, breaking apart on the inside. Maybe a bit like myself in this very moment.

"Looks cozy," Eli commented, as if reading my thoughts.

I shrugged. "I guess. Anyway, thanks so much for the ride. I really appreciate it." I said shooting him a smile, as I reached to open the door.

"Anytime." He smiled reassuringly.

I stepped onto the pavement and grabbed my bag from his floorboard.

I made my way up the steps to my front door and hesitated. I could hear them already, through the door. I sighed. I turned back to wave to Eli, signaling him to leave. He stayed put, waiting for me to go into my house. I looked at the door again, shaking my head.

_I won't cry, I won't. I can't do this. I can't go in there._

"Screw this," I muttered. I quickly ripped paper and a pen from my bag, writing my parents a quick note that I was fine so they wouldn't freak out, and opening the door quietly, I placed my bag in the entryway, then closed it back.

Eli's passenger window rolled down. "What are you doing?"

"Going for a walk." I muttered, walking right past his hearse.

"Seriously?" He asked, obviously shocked.

"Yes. Thank you for the ride, but you don't need to stick around, you know," I said, turning toward his vehicle so he could hear me.

He uncranked Morty and got out, walking around to where I stood. "I'll come with you," He said brightly.

I sighed. _What is this all about? And why can't I shake this weird feeling in my stomach?_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope it was decent for you guys! I actually really liked writing this chapter. Not sure how I feel about the ending, but maybe next chapter with make up for it. Review please! :)<strong>

**IMPORTANT: POV's will likely be switching, so watch out for that up top so you aren't totally lost. **_  
><em>


End file.
